


An Unlikely Encounter

by NavyVet90



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyVet90/pseuds/NavyVet90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harm is feeling a little blue and finds a most unexpected comfort.<br/>SPOILERS:  Takes place in the spring of 2003, right after "Meltdown" (JAG ep # 8-21/NCIS spin-off pilot, part 2).  Of course, any JAG history up to that point is fair game.  Okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM: JAG/NCIS crossover  
> PAIRING: Rabb/DiNozzo  
> RATING: FRAO; Slash  
> WARNINGS: First time (sort of); frottage, cuddling, sappiness.  
> DISCLAIMERS: The usual drill; Bellisario's, not mine; no money, just playing, yada, yada, yada. Besides, I doubt DPB would sue me for my VA disability check anyway.  
> FEEDBACK: Would love some. If there's enough interest, I may be convinced to continue as a little series.

***

It was Saturday evening and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was really glad to be back in town after the NCIS team's last assignment. It had been a hectic schedule over the past few weeks and Tony was tired, but it was a good tired. They had been chasing terrorists and investigating the murder of a JAG officer simultaneously. Now, with both cases wrapped up, Tony was ready to unwind by cruising a couple of bars and seeing what the evening unfolded.

The first stop wasn't overly crowded yet, but then it was still early. Tony was decked out in gray dress slacks, a black, silk, button down shirt, open at the neck, and a pair of expensive, black, Italian leather shoes. He knew he looked good and perused the place with an air of confidence. Stepping up to the bar to order a beer, Tony couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the people to be sitting on a bar stool, alone, staring down into a short, stout glass of brownish colored liquid, he didn't expect to see this person here. Tony walked over to the empty stool next to the tall, dark-haired man, noticing the hunched over posture, elbows up on the bar, both hands clasped loosely around his glass. He seemed deep in thought, oblivious to the sounds and activities going on around him.

"Well, if it isn't Commander Rabb, JAG lawyer extraordinaire," Tony said jovially.

Harm's head jerked up in surprise and a look of recognition slowly came over him. "Never thought I'd cross paths with you again, Agent DiNozzo," he muttered.

"That's *Special* Agent DiNozzo," Tony said teasingly, grinning broadly. He stuck out his hand to Harm. "But you can call me Tony. After all, we are off-duty." Tony made the statement confidently, since the Commander was wearing civilian clothing; specifically, a light beige knit shirt, worn untucked over a pair of jeans.

"Harm," the man responded, returning the handshake briefly.

"So, is it okay if I sit here?" Tony was already pulling the stool out to move around it.

"It's a free country," Harm shrugged.

"Yeah, it is," Tony said, sitting down. "Thanks to people like you defending it for the rest of us."

Harm gave him a long look and realized Tony meant that sincerely. "Our jobs aren't all that different. You work to find the truth and serve justice, too."

"We try," Tony chuckled, as the bartender came over to take his drink order. "So, Harm, what's your poison?"

Harm looked down at his almost full glass. "Bourbon. But I'm good for now." He waved the bartender off after Tony ordered a beer.

"I suppose you're celebrating your freedom, huh?" Tony grinned again. He just couldn't resist teasing the oh-so-serious, tightly controlled lawyer.

"Is that what you'd call it – celebrating?" Harm tossed a gulp of bourbon down his throat, looked around, and sighed. "Yeah, I'm celebrating all right, me and all my friends."

Tony took a swig of his beer, realizing that the guy sitting next to him was in anything but a partying mood. "I can only imagine how it must have sucked being accused of murder when you're not guilty of it," he said a little more seriously. "That had to be nerve-wracking."

"I wasn't too worried, though I wasn't too sure about my attorney's abilities. I just had to believe that justice would prevail and the truth would come out ... eventually. Took you and Gibbs long enough to figure it out."

Finally, at that moment, Tony witnessed a hint of a smile from Harm, even if it was more of a smirk. "Yeah, well ..."

"Oh. Good comeback," Harm laughed outright.

"Hey, at the time, we thought we had the right guy," Tony argued indignantly. "I was just doing my job."

"Uh-huh. I remember you being the one who slapped the cuffs on me when Gibbs placed me under arrest. You seem to enjoy your job way too much."

Tony actually flushed with embarrassment at the memory and hoped Rabb didn't notice. "At least we finally did get the guy who killed Lieutenant Singer. Too bad we couldn't figure out who got her pregnant."

"You know, for awhile I actually thought I might be related to that baby ... as an uncle. I guess we'll never know who the father was."

"Nope, probably not," Tony conceded. He wondered why the Commander had been drinking alone and where the hell his friends were. When Harm started to get quiet and sad-looking again, Tony became determined to cheer up the lonely man.

The next couple of hours passed quickly, as Tony animatedly related numerous wild adventures of his time as a detective with the Baltimore homicide division. The two men swapped stories about their current respective jobs, comparing similarities and differences, and one-upping each other with the good and the bad. Eventually, the conversation moved to other topics and each learned some things they had or did not have in common. Tony heard all about Harm's love of flying and that he had his own plane. Harm was amazed at Tony's knowledge and obsession with old movies and TV. When it came to important people in their lives, like family, Tony had clammed up. Tony's sense of humor deflected the conversations from becoming too serious and Harm had found himself laughing quite often.

Tony was enjoying Harm's company as well. They seemed to get along, falling into a relaxed camaraderie as they got to know each other better through the course of the evening. It surprised Tony that he had ended up with a new drinking buddy instead of flirting with some hot, young woman, but he realized he didn't even mind. He had been carefully nursing his beers throughout the evening, fully intent on keeping his wits about him and ensuring that he could drive his car home later. Observing Harm, he had paid attention to the fact that the older, heavier built man seemed to be pacing himself as well. Harm struck Tony as the type of guy who didn't like to lose control – ever. The one time Tony had witnessed that loss of control was when Gibbs had Harm in the interrogation room. Gibbs had a knack for pushing all the right buttons and had played the tightly wound Commander like a fiddle.

The subject of women had, of course, come up at some point. Harm quickly discovered that it wasn't so much the difference in their ages as it was the difference in the maturity level between them that became noticeable. Tony came across as a player, a ladies man, or at least someone who didn't take relationships very seriously. After the obligatory bragging, Tony suddenly changed the subject back to Harm.

"What about you?" Tony asked. "Don't you have a significant other? I mean I would think a good-looking guy like you, with the whole 'officer and gentleman' thing going on, should have women swarming all over you."

Harm snorted and shook his head at Tony's off-handed compliment. After a long pause, he answered cryptically, "I thought maybe I had found the right one, but ... I don't know anymore. It's complicated." Harm wouldn't discuss that subject any further.

Tony got the impression that this aviator/lawyer was either in love or had gotten hurt by someone, perhaps both. He sensed confusion, but didn't get any vibes that Harm was anything but straight.  
'Too bad,' thought Tony. He wasn't about to let on that he was bisexual, keeping that part of himself well hidden.

Somehow, the conversation came back around to their work and they ended up discussing their bosses.

"What's it like, working for Gibbs?" Harm asked.

"Oh, man, what a question," Tony chuckled. He was certainly not about to admit that he worshipped, and was even attracted to, his male, very straight boss. Some things were definitely better kept secret. "Let's see, where do I start? He can be a real bastard, but he's damn good at what he does. He's tough as nails, yet makes me want to do my best, tries like hell to keep me in line. I've been known to be a bit of a loose cannon at times."

"No, really?" It was Harm's turn to laugh and it felt good to finally be able to return Tony's good-natured teasing throughout the evening. Tony caught his facetious tone.

"Hey, you're making fun of me!" Tony exclaimed in mock indignation, but then grinned from ear to ear.

"No, I'm not," Harm said innocently. "Sometimes, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Let's just say there were plenty of times I drove Admiral Chegwidden crazy. I think I still do."

"But, is he a good boss? You know, fair?" Tony interjected.

"I had always thought so," Harm answered after a long pause. "I really admired and respected the man even when we disagreed."

"Sounds like you're talking past tense. So, what changed?"

"I don't know." Harm turned serious and thoughtful again. Looking Tony square in the eyes, he continued. "I had a lot of time to think when I was stuck in that awful brig. Being an officer, they tried to keep me separate from the enlisted suspects, but I could hear things ... at night. There were some badass criminals in there, Tony. It was a scary place."

"Shit, Harm, did anyone try anything with you?" Tony interrupted, his eyes wide in shock.

"Not beyond some verbal harassment and threats, guess I was lucky," Harm shrugged. "But it sure made me jumpy." He shuddered slightly.

"Jeez, I'm sorry you were stuck in there for so long," Tony looked at Harm sadly.

"Not your fault," Harm reminded him gently. "But, do you know what the worst part of all was?"

Tony shook his head. "You mean other than being locked up for something you didn't do? I can't imagine."

"The whole time I was in that place, my lawyer was the only visitor I had. No one else came to see me, not once, not even my Commanding Officer. I used to believe that my colleagues were also my friends. Guess I was wrong about that, too," Harm sighed. "I don't know anything anymore."

Harm looked miserable and Tony finally understood why Harm had appeared so bummed out all evening. It made him angry how anyone could abandon an innocent man like that, at a time when he most needed moral support.

"That's just not right!" Tony said furiously. "Hey, you know what? Screw 'em. Who needs friends like that? Screw them all."

"Relax, Tony," Harm smirked. "I'll get over it."

"Well, you deserve better friends," Tony said quietly, calming down. "I'd never treat a friend that way, that's for sure."

"That's nice to hear," Harm smiled. He looked down at his watch. It was nearly midnight. "It's getting late. I should go home." He took one last swallow, finishing the drink in front of him.

Suddenly, Tony decided he didn't want the evening to end yet. Harm had been pleasant company is spite of his subdued mood and Tony couldn't help but be a bit concerned about him.

"It's not that late. Besides, I'm not sure if you're okay to drive." Tony had watched Harm carefully. The man was taller, broader, and had at least thirty pounds on him, but had consumed more alcohol than Tony had, though he was by no means shit-faced.

"Don't worry. I didn't bring my car. The plan was to really tie one on and have a cab take me home. I didn't quite get plastered, but I've definitely had enough to drink."

"Yeah, well, my original plan was to get laid tonight, but plans change," Tony shrugged. "I go with the flow."

"Damn, I'm sorry if I ruined your chance to get lucky, Tony," Harm said.

"Don't be, and you didn't ruin anything," Tony assured him, smacking him on the back. "Instead, I got a new drinking buddy. It's all good. I enjoyed hanging out with you, Harm. Maybe we can do it again, sometime."

"Yeah, maybe."

Both men paid their tabs. The bar had gotten noisier and quite crowded by this time. Harm stood up first, looking a little lost. He had to admit to himself that Tony had been entertaining and fun to hang out with, a welcome distraction from everything that had been weighing heavily on his mind. Slightly unsteady on his feet, he also realized two things; he was a little more inebriated than he first thought and he really wasn't ready to face going back to his empty apartment yet.

"You all right?" Tony asked with gentle concern. He stood as well, and was struck once again by how tall the other man was. Tony was tall himself, so it wasn't often that he actually had to look up into someone's eyes.

"I'm fine. Guess I better call that cab," Harm stated.

"No need. I'll give you ride home."

"I can't let you do that," Harm protested weakly. "I've taken up enough of your time already."

"I insist," Tony said stubbornly. "Besides, didn't I tell you that you need new friends? Well, now you've got one." Tony beamed at Harm and couldn't resist gripping onto Harm's upper arm. "Come on. Let's go take a walk first to get some fresh air and clear our heads."

"Um, okay. That sounds like a good idea," Harm grinned sheepishly. Tony let go of his arm and led the way to the bar's exit. Harm followed him outside to the street.

The night sky was crystal clear with a nearly full moon casting a silvery glow. Compared to the stuffy warmth of the bar, the air felt cool and brisk. Tony took a deep breath. "Ah, this is refreshing. I love this time of night!"

Harm gave him a sideways look, his eyebrow raised. He found himself wondering if the younger man was always this exuberant about everything. Tony started walking with a purpose, but at a leisurely pace, so Harm ambled alongside him. They had walked for several blocks, Tony chattering almost constantly about something or other, but Harm didn't mind that at all. The brisk air was invigorating; he felt more alert now. They continued to talk and joke and eventually Tony wound down. By the time they made their way back around to the area where they had started, they were strolling in a companionable silence.

Tony stopped next to a parked car and took out his keys. "You ready for that ride home?"

Harm looked at the sleek, black Corvette. "Nice ride. You ready to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm good ... not even tired, wide awake even," Tony let loose with another brilliant smile, as he unlocked his car. They both got in and Tony made the engine roar to life. "You gotta navigate, buddy. I have no idea where we're going."

"No problem." Harm gave him directions and told him along the way when and where to turn.

"I must say, I like your taste in cars," Harm commented as they traveled through the greater DC area.

"Thanks. I love this car! It's a 1990 ZR1 – a classic, you know," Tony said with pride.

"Classic?" Harm started laughing, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Tony shot him a quick glance, then focused back on the road in front of him.

"Sorry. I find it amusing what you young people consider *classic*," Harm smirked.

"Oh, listen to you," Tony argued. "You're not *that* much older than me!"

"I don't even want to think about it, but I'm going to be turning forty this year," Harm said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay, so you're a *few* years older than I am," Tony laughed heartily. He took way too much glee in teasing the stoic JAG officer.

"By the way, I have a 'Vette, too," Harm announced.

"No way!" Tony was incredulous. "No wonder you like my taste in rides. What kind?"

"A '68 Mako Shark, rally red. Now that's a classic."

"Sweet!" Tony interjected.

"I restored her myself. Got a small garage where I can keep it locked up. It's actually my second one. The first one got stolen. By the time the police found it at a chop shop, there was nothing left," Harm said wistfully.

"Oh, man, that totally sucks," Tony said sympathetically. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to this baby. I'd be ... devastated."

Harm nodded in agreement, remembering how he had felt. "Yeah, it hurt. Hope you never have to go through that."

"So, can I see it sometime? Maybe you could take me for a ride," Tony said innocently.

"Sure, that could be arranged," Harm replied, his smile open and sincere.

"Cool." Tony grinned, as apparently his double meaning had been completely lost on Harm.

They continued their lively banter about fast cars the rest of the way to Harm's loft. Once there, Tony pulled up in front of the warehouse-like building.

"That's my Lexus there," Harm said, pointing. "You can park right behind it."

Tony filed away that piece of information. So far, he had learned that the lawyer owned a sports car, a luxury SUV, and a plane, all on a Navy Commander's pay. He was curious to know how Harm managed that. Then, he stared up at the old, industrial looking structure.

"You live here?" he asked dubiously.

"Hey, it's not that bad inside, Tony. Didn't anyone ever teach you to never judge a book by its cover?"

"Uh-huh. Sure. This I gotta see." Tony's eyes twinkled mischievously and Harm realized he was being teased again.

Harm hesitated awkwardly before making a move to get out of the vehicle, as though steeling himself to face his empty, lonely apartment. He genuinely liked Tony's personality and his sense of humor had cheered him up considerably. After being in enjoyable company for the past several hours, Harm wished he had someone to come home to, instead of always ending up alone.

"Well, uh ... I could give you the nickel tour, but I'm sure you want to get going. Thanks for the ride, man." Harm swung the car door open. Tony's hand on his forearm prevented Harm from climbing out.

"Wait," said Tony. He felt a vague sense that Harm didn't want to be alone tonight, and he wasn't quite yet ready to end the evening either. He saw an opportunity present itself in front of him and took advantage of it. "I'm not in any hurry to be anywhere, so can I take you up on that tour?"

"Um ... sure," Harm smiled, somehow looking relieved and a little bit puzzled at the same time, as he got out of the car.

Taking notice of Harm's expression, Tony jumped out, locking up and setting the alarm. He followed the taller man into the building.

Once they reached the upstairs corridor, Harm opened the door to his loft and flipped on a light switch. "This is it, my humble abode."

Tony walked past Harm and whistled, taking it all in. The place was modern, yet classy, very open with high ceilings, comfortable and surprisingly neat. "Wow. This is not what I expected."

"Is that good or bad?" Harm asked.

"Definitely good," Tony answered with a grin.

"I did the renovations back in ninety seven. Talk about hard work; took me forever."

"I'm impressed." Tony turned to glance back at Harm before being drawn to the state of the art kitchen. "Nice kitchen."

"Thanks. I like to cook," Harm said, enjoying the opportunity to brag.

"Really," Tony said, drawing out the word in exaggeration and lifting his eyebrows. "I love to eat. How convenient."

That made Harm laugh.

"But, are you any good at it?" asked Tony.

"I think so, but then I'm pretty good at most things I do or I wouldn't do them," Harm said with confidence.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't ya?" Tony egged him on relentlessly. In fact, Tony was beginning to believe that Harm was completely self-assured when it came to his job and most aspects of his life, other than his love life, or the apparent lack of one.

"I should warn you, though, I don't eat meat," Harm said, watching for Tony's reaction.

"That's cool. What's your specialty, anyway?

"Huh?" Harm gave Tony a confused look.

"Cooking – got any special dishes in your repertoire?" Tony clarified patiently.

"Oh. I make a pretty mean veggie lasagna, for example."

Tony's mouth watered, realizing it had been hours since he had eaten any solid food. Then his stomach gurgled. "Okay, stop talking about food, I'm starving! I suppose I should get going anyway."

Harm was leaning against the counter. "I'm hungry, too. I could whip up something to eat. That is, if you don't have to rush off," he offered impulsively.

Tony was moving through the kitchen and stopped in front of Harm. "Really? You'd feed me? I mean, you don't have to go through any trouble or anything. I should probably get out of your hair, wouldn't want to keep someone your age up past your bedtime..."

"Smart ass," Harm warned. "Look, it's no trouble and it's the least I can do. You went out of your way to bring me home, so let me reciprocate."

"Okay, twist my arm," Tony grinned gleefully. "What are you going to make?"

"Do you like pasta?"

Curling his hand into a fist, Tony used his knuckles to tap Harm on the head several times. "Hell-o-o-o. My last name is DiNozzo," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I take that as a big yes," Harm smirked sheepishly, after which they both burst out laughing.

First, Harm turned on the stereo, filling the room with some funky, upbeat jazz. Harm got them both some bottled water from the fridge to drink while Tony planted himself on a stool at the island counter to watch Harm at work. Harm even put on a chef's apron to protect his clothes, which made Tony laugh. After he started a pot of water to boil, he went to the freezer and took out two containers. "Red or white?"

"What?" Tony queried, baffled by the question.

It was Harm's turn to roll his eyes. "Marinara or cream sauce?" he chuckled.

"Surprise me," Tony shot back smugly.

Harm put one container back in the freezer and proceeded to explain how he made batches of sauce in advance when he had the time and froze portions to use later, thereby making it much easier to whip up something quickly when the mood struck him. Tony watched, and rambled non-stop, while Harm chopped up a few fresh vegetables, including a tomato, a zucchini, an onion, a carrot, a stalk of celery, broccoli, and some mushrooms. While the pasta was cooking, he put a little bit of olive oil in a wok, threw in all the diced veggies, sprinkled several different herbs and spices over them, and put on the lid. After putting a few rolls in the oven to warm, Harm then set the table quickly. In the center, there was a flat dish containing three, thick, white pillar candles of varying heights and Harm lit all three of them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony felt guilty doing nothing while his host buzzed around busily.

"Nope," Harm replied. "You want some wine with this?"

"Um ... only if you're having some," Tony said, just to be safe.

Tony was fascinated by the smooth, calm efficiency with which Harm did things. Harm stirred the veggies every minute or so. Tony could hear the sizzling heat as steam would pour out, while Harm added the white sauce he had defrosted, stirring again. When everything was good and hot, Harm drained the pasta, dumped it in the huge wok, and started tossing it all together.

"God, that smells so good, I'm drooling," commented Tony.

"Good. I think we're about ready." Harm made sure to turn off the stove and oven. He took the tray of rolls and slid them onto a plate, which he then placed on the table. Harm handed a bottle to Tony. "Here, you pour the wine and then bring me your plate. It's easier for me to just serve from here."

Tony filled the two glasses, leaving the bottle on the table. He carried both dinner plates over to where Harm was standing at the stove, still lightly tossing his creation. "I brought yours, too."

"Thanks, Tony." Harm looked up and smiled, taking one plate, piling a mound of food on it, and handing it back to Tony. "Ta-da, I call this my Fettuccine Primavera. Go. Sit. I'm right behind you." Harm filled his own plate, put the lid back on the wok, and joined Tony, who had politely waited for him, at the table. "Let's eat." With that said, both men enthusiastically dug into their food.

"M-m-m, m-m-m. Oh-my-god, this is fantastic!" Tony raved between mouthfuls. Little moans and other sounds of pleasure tumbled from Tony's mouth with every bite. Harm was thoroughly entertained by the younger man's hedonistic display. Tony was too busy to even talk until he had finished. It was the longest lapse of conversation of the entire evening, which amused Harm no end.

Harm pushed his plate away and leaned back, savoring a sip of wine. He found himself observing, with just a twinge of envy, how Tony seemed to find pleasure and enjoyment to the extreme in every simple thing.

Tony caught Harm studying him with a peculiar expression and he finally spoke. "Man, I'm stuffed. I thought you were going to fix a snack. I never expected a whole meal at one o'clock in the morning. You even set a nice table and everything."

"So then, I take it you approve of my cooking abilities?" Harm smirked.

"Well, duh. This was incredible, not just the fettuccine, everything. You didn't have to go all out like this, you know, the wine, candles, really nice. I'm duly impressed."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Harm said modestly, smiling broadly.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Tony was on a roll now. "I don't get why you're not married. Not only are you a great cook, you have a cool job, you're good-looking, you remodeled this whole apartment, you restore cars, you fly jets and you even own your own plane. Hell, if you were a woman, *I'd* ask you to marry me."

Harm's reaction to Tony's last statement was immediate. He had been just about to swallow a mouthful of wine when he choked and literally spit the wine out, splattering his lap and the table in front of him. Snorting and sputtering, he grabbed his napkin. "Fuck, Tony!"

Tony found the whole scene uproariously funny and couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, man, if you could have seen the look on your face just now,'" he chortled. "So, I guess asking you to adopt me would be out of the question, too."

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you," Harm stated, not laughing. He finally stopped coughing, wiped his face and began dabbing at his clothes. "So much for this shirt and pants."

Tony's expression suddenly lost its jubilance, as he worried that he had genuinely upset the flustered officer. "Sorry," he said contritely. "Just get some cold water on them, and they'll be fine." He gave Harm his best lost puppy look. "Don't be mad, okay? Come on, you gotta admit, it was at least a little bit funny."

Harm stood up and shook his head, smirking. "I'm not mad, Tony. You just have a knack for shocking the hell out of me. Are you always this way?"

"Nah, usually only around people I feel comfortable with." Tony's eyes sparkled, as he flashed another brilliant smile at Harm.

The compliment was not lost on Harm and the smile he returned was warm. "I'm just going to go change real quick. Make yourself comfortable."

"I'm not sure I could get up if I tried," Tony sighed, rubbing his full belly. He watched Harm walk into his bedroom, nonchalantly peeking as Harm pulled his stained shirt off. Tony caught a glimpse of a powerfully built, muscular torso; the well-defined chest had a moderate sprinkling of black hair. Harm grabbed something out of a dresser drawer, and as he turned to disappear into the bathroom, Tony could see his broad back and shoulders, his gaze dropping to check out the jean-clad ass.

Tony took this opportunity to do something helpful. He jumped up and cleared the table, setting things next to the sink. He then wiped the table to clean away the spilled wine. When Harm returned, Tony was standing at the sink.

"Hey," Harm said, coming up behind him. He noticed the clean table and the neatly stacked dishes.

"Hey." Tony turned to see Harm in a white tee shirt, gray sweatpants, and white socks. "I wanted to help, but I didn't know what you wanted done with the leftovers and all."

"You did good," Harm smiled and Tony's face lit up. "It'll just take me a minute to put the food away. I think I'll rinse the dishes and leave them in the sink 'til the morning."

"I can do the rinsing part," Tony offered brightly, eager to please the older man.

"Thanks, but you really don't have to. It is getting late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Tony asked with another of his innocent puppy dog looks.

"Ah ... no, but, I figured ..."

"Listen, can I be honest with you?" Tony asked, standing in front of Harm.

"Of course," Harm nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to be anything but."

"I got no plans for tomorrow, well, technically it is tomorrow, but anyway, I suppose I'm stalling. After the wine, I probably shouldn't be driving, and I'm not too thrilled about going home to an empty apartment. If you want me to leave, that's cool, but I've been getting the feeling that you don't want to be alone, either." Tony paused, waiting for Harm to say something.

Harm shifted uncomfortably, not knowing where the young man was going with this conversation. He found himself at a loss for words and turned away.

Tony reached out, putting his hand on Harm's shoulder for a moment. "I like hanging out with you, Harm. It's weird; I feel like I've known you for ages. I like the things we have in common, you know, like how we're both dedicated to our work, we like classy things, have great taste, and we're both damn good-looking. Of course, I'm the better looking one, but hey..."

Harm couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"See? Made you laugh," Tony grinned. "So, can I stay? I could crash on the couch, when you get tired. I can fall sleep almost anywhere."

Tony looked so hopeful, thought Harm, though he couldn't figure out why. "Okay, okay, I'm not going to throw you out. That would be rude of me," Harm smirked, as he started wrapping up food and putting things away. Tony rinsed and piled the dirty dishes in the deep sink. Harm wiped up the countertops and they were done within a few minutes.

Tony grabbed the half-empty bottle of wine. "Now we can safely get drunk," he beamed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not?" Harm pulled out two fresh glasses and Tony poured.

Tony walked over with his drink and, after slipping his shoes off, flopped on the sofa in a comfortable sprawl. Harm changed the music to something mellow, picked up his glass, and sprawled across the other end of the sofa.

"Cheers," Harm toasted, lifting his glass to Tony.

"To good friends," said Tony, clinking his glass with Harm's. He leaned back, totally relaxed and listened to what was playing on the stereo system. "Hey, this music is pretty cool. What is it?"

"Pat Methany," Harm answered. "I like to listen to all kinds of guitarists; I play a little bit." He motioned with a head gesture over to a corner where his guitar was propped.

"No kidding. Wow." Tony sounded surprised. "You're a man of many unusual talents."

The two of them continued to drink and talk. Tony asked Harm again why he didn't have a girlfriend, and actually got him to open up about his feelings for his partner and best friend, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Harm explained that because of regulations and other issues too complicated to explain, they had never connected and things hadn't gone any further than the occasional kiss. He was afraid that as long as they worked together, they could never be more than friends. Harm also admitted that it had been a long time since he'd been in a serious relationship and that he hadn't even done much dating since then.

"Gee, I go out all the time, as much as possible. I guess that makes me a serial dater," Tony grinned.

"I don't do one night stands," Harm commented, sounding more judgmental then he intended.

"Don't get the wrong impression here," Tony said defensively. "I may do a lot of dating, but I don't score all that often. I let people believe that I'm a player; it's more talk and attitude than anything. I'm actually very careful and safe. The only reason I'm not in a monogamous relationship is because I haven't found the right person yet."

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to imply – "

"Nah, don't worry about it," Tony shrugged. "I understand more than you think, though. I sort of have feelings for someone who is completely unavailable, but that's all I'm gonna say on that subject. If anyone asks, I'll deny, deny, deny." Tony may have felt comfortable enough with his new friend to share almost any secret, but admitting to having a 'thing' for Gibbs was not information he was prepared to divulge to anyone. He was also certain that Harm assumed he was referring to a woman. "Anyway, if you're asking if I have an active social life, the answer is yeah, sure beats being lonely."

Harm gave a half-hearted nod in agreement, thinking over what Tony had said. Silence stretched for several moments and Tony had a distinct impression that Harm was a very lonely guy.

"Harm, I feel as though I can talk to you about most anything. I hope you feel you can trust me, too," Tony said sincerely.

"I'm not quite sure how you got it out of me, but it feels good to have a friend to talk to. It seemed I had a lot to get off my chest," Harm's smile was shy again.

"Hey, that's what best buds are for," Tony beamed, pointing his thumbs at himself, which made Harm chuckle. They had long since finished the wine and Tony, feeling daring, leaned a little closer to Harm. "Now, if I'm being too nosy, you can tell me to shut up, but I gotta ask. How long has it been since you've connected with someone, you know, physically?"

Mildly surprised by the question, Harm groaned. "Too long ... way, way too long."

"Well, see now, that's definitely not good," Tony said jokingly. "You're thirty nine years old and you haven't been involved in any kind of intimate relationship with a woman for some time. What's the problem?"

"It's ... complicated," Harm said, rubbing his temple.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that. I'm just wondering if there's more to it than you pining for this Mac person."

"What are you really trying to say?" Harm asked, not sure whether he should be nervous or annoyed with Tony's probing into his personal life.

"Okay, at the risk of getting decked, I'm just gonna come right out and ask; are you one hundred per cent straight?"

It took about two whole seconds before Harm, with a stunned look on his face, could respond. "What the hell kind of question is that? You can't ask me that; I'm in the Navy, for-gods-sake!" he yelled, his voice rising in pitch.

'Gotcha,' Tony thought. The fact that Harm had answered his question with a question, instead of a resounding 'yes' or 'of course', spoke volumes to Tony, who had just begun to suspect there was something more to this man. He had felt an instant camaraderie with Harm and, truth be told, an attraction, as well. However, Harm was spooked and Tony knew he had to proceed cautiously.

"I know, I know, the whole stupid 'don't ask, don't tell' thing," Tony said with mild sarcasm. "You don't *have* to tell me anything you don't want to, Harm, but you really can trust me," he shrugged. Harm was still too flustered to speak, so Tony took a chance and continued. "I'm very good at keeping secrets. If it helps, I'm willing to share one about myself with you. Just promise me you won't freak out and beat me up or throw me out."

"You're gay?" Harm's voice went so high with shock; he practically squeaked the two words out.

"Well ... technically, I'm 'bi', but I prefer to think of myself as a 'sensualist.' I'm very tactile and I can never seem to get enough sex .. or affection either, for that matter. Now, don't get me wrong, I love women, adore them, they're soft and curvy, sweet and kind, smell good, but sometimes I just need something more, you know, different. I find the male body just as much of a turn-on as the female one and swinging both ways opens up twice as many options out there, more opportunities to ... connect, to feel good, you know, have great sex ... maybe even meet my soul mate – "

"Jesus, Tony, stop," Harm interrupted.

"Sorry, too much information?" Tony blushed slightly.

"I was just wondering if you were going to stop talking long enough to take a breath," Harm said tiredly. He didn't know what to make of this brash, crazy, young man who was having such a strange effect on him. Tony had tilted Harm's world on its axis. Thoughts that he had long buried many years ago came bubbling up to the edge of his mind and were spinning out of control. He fought to appear calm on the outside while inside he was near panic. How could Tony, after getting to know him for only one evening, come so close to figuring out his deepest, darkest secret, one that he had successfully hid from the world for so long? Staring at Tony, Harm tried desperately to think of a way out of the direction their conversation had taken, but he could practically see the gears turning in Tony's brain. Other images flooded his mind, unbidden, and he tried to stamp them down.

Tony met Harm's eyes with his own piercing gaze when, suddenly, a wide smile broke loose as a realization dawned on him. "You're thinking about what I said, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Harm looked bewildered, yet guilty at the same time, like he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"You're picturing me naked, doing it with a guy. Maybe you're even wondering what it would be like, you and me, getting all hot and sweaty, a little man on man action," Tony chuckled, his tone more devilish than accusatory.

"No I'm not!" Harm protested vehemently, eyes wide with alarm.

"Yeah ... you are," Tony tossed back smugly. He moved quickly across the sofa, sitting close to Harm without touching him. "Don't be afraid to admit there's an attraction here. I can't be the only one who feels it. Tell me I'm not wrong, Harm," Tony pressed on persuasively, getting a little closer, invading Harm's personal space. "Come on, just between the two of us, your secret is safe with me. It's all right." Tony placed a hand on the nervous man's arm, hoping to reassure, knowing Harm was bigger and stronger and could easily push him away or even hurt him.

"No! It's not all right," Harm flinched, his breath rasping. Since he was already sitting against the corner of the couch, he didn't pull away, merely pressing further back into the cushions. "You don't understand; we can't have this conversation ... I can't think about this." Unable to meet Tony's intense gaze any longer, Harm looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Why not? Help me to understand," Tony's tone was softer now. Harm seemed so conflicted that Tony was afraid he would bolt. "Come on, don't be upset. You do know nothing will go past this room, right? Just talk to me."

Harm sighed heavily, surrendering to Tony's insistent powers of persuasion. "I don't know where to begin," he started haltingly, glancing over at Tony who had turned to face him and had relaxed with one shoulder against the back of the sofa.

"Say whatever you want," Tony coaxed him gently. "I'm a good listener and I promise I won't judge."

Harm gave a tiny smirk in acknowledgement. There was a long pause as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Okay, okay, you weren't wrong," he began. "I *was* imagining just for a moment what it would be like, but I can't afford to have those kinds of thoughts."

Tony listened attentively while Harm told his story. The reserved man hesitantly explained that since he was young, he knew that he wanted to be in the Navy more than anything. Everything he did was to achieve that goal. His career was everything to him and he did what he had to protect it, even if that meant denying a part of himself. Over the years, Harm had avoided any risky behavior and resolutely squashed any thoughts or urges regarding another man. As far as anyone knew, he presented an image of being strictly into women. He had even managed to convince himself that he was just that, as he had had several satisfying relationships with beautiful, wonderful women, at least while they lasted. He had never been able to make a commitment to settle down with one for life.

"So, let me get this straight. Are you telling me you've never actually been with a guy?" Tony asked with honest curiosity.

"Well, not since I joined the Navy," Harm replied. Tony gave him an expectant look that told him that wasn't going to be a sufficient answer. "Before that, I ... um ... there was this one time. God, I was just a kid." Harm ran his hand nervously through his short, dark hair and stared off into space.

"What happened?" Tony asked gently.

"I was fifteen and my best friend was a year older than me. We were inseparable, did everything together, and could talk about anything. I looked up to him; guess you could say I worshipped him. One day, when we were alone, he wanted to show me something. I was curious about sex and we started experimenting, you know, just fooling around. It was mostly touching and then kissing. Things got out of control, more touching, a lot of rubbing... He wanted to fuck me. I got scared. I knew that what we were doing was wrong and I put a stop to it. He got mad; called me a baby and told me to let him know when I was ready to be a big boy. I guess he was frustrated. He put on his clothes and stormed out. That was the end of our friendship. He made me believe that I was the immature one. Anyway, I felt so guilty about what we had done, that I decided it would never happen again. I put that whole incident behind me and buckled down to prepare to become a pilot like my father."

Harm glanced over at Tony, who was still sitting too close for comfort. "I've never told anyone about that ... until now."

Tony leaned in and placed his hand on Harm's shoulder. "Sounds to me like he was an immature jerk. Lucky for you, he didn't force you go farther than what you were comfortable with." Tony began rubbing soothing circles across Harm's shoulder.

"True. I sure as hell wasn't ready for *that*," Harm responded with a shudder. "Just the thought of it still freaks me out. Not that I spend time thinking about any of this anyway, at least I try not to, but I definitely don't think I could ever do *that*."

Tony had to choke back a chuckle of amusement. He found it endearing that Harm couldn't even say the words and he had to wonder if Harm was a bit of a prude when it came to sex. He tried to put the modest man at ease.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Anal penetration doesn't have to be the end all, or even a requirement, between two men. There are other mutually satisfying ways to express feelings of desire or lust ... or love," Tony said reassuringly. "In fact, I'm really not into getting fucked up the ass, either. The first time I bottomed was also the last."

"Really?" Harm eyes widened. "W-what happened?"

Tony shook his head and his voice got quieter. "You could say that my first time did not go well. I was with someone I thought I could trust. He convinced me to try it, said it would be great, that there was nothing like it. He tried to prepare me, took his time, but he was big. I wanted to please him, but it hurt. I mean it really hurt a lot, so I begged him to stop. He kept saying it would get better and to just relax. I wanted him out of me, but I couldn't get away. I was flat on my stomach and his full weight on top of me pinned me down. By the time I started hollering for him to get off me, he had lost all control and fucked me raw until he came. I finally managed to stagger to the bathroom where I realized I was bleeding. Then, I puked my guts out." Tony paused at the memory.

"God, Tony, that's awful!" Harm looked horrified. "That guy should have stopped when you said stop. He basically ... he raped you."

"Let's just say it was not a fun experience. I had allowed things to go too far to turn back. Ever since then, I've never had the desire or trusted anyone enough to try it again. Like I said, I'm very careful. Hell, I don't even top unless I'm sure my partner really wants me to. Believe me, I would never cause pain or do anything to anyone that they didn't totally want." Tony gave Harm a meaningful look. "Now you know my story, too."

Harm wondered how old Tony had been when that happened. "I'm sorry you went through such a painful ordeal," he said sympathetically.

"I got over it, learned from it, moved on," Tony shrugged, waving a hand nonchalantly through the air. "Now that we've both shared our less than stellar past, can we move the subject to something less maudlin?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I can think of several topics," Tony grinned.

"I'm sure. You never seem to be at a loss for words," Harm teased, rolling his eyes. "Other than when you're eating or sleeping, is there any other time when you're not talking so much?"

"Uh, yeah, there is ... when I'm kissing." With that, Tony took a big chance and moved quickly towards Harm. Before Harm could react, Tony had his hands cupping Harm's face and he swooped in to press their lips together. Tony fully expected to be knocked to the floor by the larger man, but all Harm did was squawk in startled surprise. Tony nibbled, licked and sucked on Harm's lips trying to gain entrance until Harm suddenly managed to pull his head back with a gasp. Tony opened his eyes to find a pair of intense eyes staring back at him. Harm's pupils were dilated, darkening his eyes to almost an aquamarine, and his nostrils were flared as he caught his breath.

"What are you doing?" Harm asked shakily as he focused on Tony's bright, expressive, green eyes, gazing at him from mere inches away.

"Um, we were doing so well at the male bonding thing, I thought I'd show you how nice the fringe benefits can be." Tony looked down at Harm's very kissable lips, and moving slowly this time, he leaned in and leisurely kissed him again. Tony snaked his hand around the back of Harm's neck, holding him in place.

"Mmphff." Harm's attempt at a verbal protest was swallowed by Tony's busy mouth.

Tony took the opportunity of Harm's lips parting to push his tongue between them and thoroughly explore Harm's mouth, tasting the wine from earlier. Lust slammed through Tony as he felt Harm begin to change from stiff and unyielding to a passive acceptance of his oral assault. Tony was encouraged by the progress until he felt Harm's large hands gripping his upper arms. Tony had no choice but to release Harm's lips as he was pushed away, leaving them both a bit breathless.

"M-m-m-m, you taste good, want you so much," Tony said, his voice dropping suggestively low. He found himself to be extremely attracted to the handsome officer and he desperately wanted more.

"God, Tony, please don't do this to me," Harm whispered, looking stricken. Tony's sensual kiss had sent a shiver through him that went straight to his groin. As much as he wanted what Tony was offering, he couldn't allow himself to lose control over the situation.

Tony, who had been nearly in Harm's lap, backed away to put some space between them. "I'm sorry," he said, crestfallen. His instincts were usually pretty good, but now he began to wonder if he had been mistaken. "I shouldn't have assumed ... I thought maybe ... you were attracted to me, too ..."

Harm stopped him. "It's not that. I just ... can't," he tried to explain. "It's too dangerous; I can't take the risk."

"I can understand that. I have a reputation and a career to protect, too," Tony said. He was exasperated and determined to try once more. "So, the only reason you're not allowing yourself some pleasure is the fear of someone finding out."

Harm merely nodded and hung his head.

"Harm, look at me," Tony demanded, as he moved up close to Harm again. "I swear to you. No one ... Will ... Know. You don't need to be alone, to feel lonely in this world. You're a good man and you deserve some happiness, to connect with another human being, to feel joy. Come on, Harm, please let me be the one to give that to you. Take what I'm offering. Let me make you feel alive. Please? I'm begging you to let go and take a chance. I promise you won't regret it." Tony gave his best puppy dog expression as he hopped down to the floor on his knees in front of Harm. "Please, Harm, what more can I say to convince you that you're safe with me? I'm groveling at your feet here, in case you haven't noticed."

Harm laughed then, breaking the tension. "Shit, Tony, you're impossible," he said, shaking his head. All the young man's cajoling was wearing down Harm's resistance.

"So, it's working then?" Tony grinned, placing both hands on Harm's knees to boost himself up off the floor. On his way up to stand between Harm's knees, he had taken a quick glance at the impressive bulge between Harm's legs, easily outlined by the soft, well-worn sweats. He smiled down at Harm, who was still looking a little ill at ease. "Hey, mind if I use your bathroom?" Tony asked, looking around.

"That way," Harm pointed.

Tony returned to find Harm standing in the kitchen, getting a drink of water. The lights in the living room had been turned off, leaving the soft glow of the three candles on the dining room table as the only illumination in the large, open space. Tony noticed a pillow and a folded blanket on one end of the sofa and caught Harm stifling a yawn.

"Getting tired?" Tony asked, coming up behind Harm.

Harm turned around. "A little. It is pretty late, but that's okay; I don't have anything planned for the morning." He thought Tony still looked amazingly bright-eyed and alert.

"Good." Tony studied Harm intently. "Look, there's no need to be nervous, man. I won't do anything you're not ready for. In fact, we don't have to do anything at all, so just relax. It's all good."

"Thanks, Tony," Harm sighed with relief. "Excuse me; my turn." He slid past Tony and disappeared into the bathroom. Tony wandered around, wondering what to do next. He was losing hope that he'd be able to break through Harm's defenses. Suddenly, he realized that he wanted to show Harm comfort, caring, and affection, more than he wanted to seduce him. It became important to him to not screw this up and scare the man off.

Tony looked over at the couch and resigned himself to the probability that he would end up sleeping there alone. Needing to get comfortable, he stopped near the dining room table to undress. He took off his belt and hung it over a chair. Then, he pulled his shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton the cuffs and the front.

Harm came out at that point, caught off-guard to see Tony with his shirt hanging open and about to take off his slacks.

"Thought I should let you get some sleep," said Tony.

"You gonna be able to sleep on that?" Harm motioned toward the sofa.

"I'll probably be up for a little bit longer. I'm still kind of wired. You?"

"Uh, I could probably sleep ... maybe." Harm looked unsure and a tad uncomfortable.

Tony stepped into Harm's personal space, searching his eyes. "Listen, I don't want it to be weird between us. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Harm nodded and he sounded like he meant it.

"Well, I guess I'll say good night then," Tony paused for a moment. When Harm didn't move either, he held his arms out to Harm, not touching him. "Would it be all right if I just-?"

Harm nodded again and Tony closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Harm to press his hands against the broad back. Stretching a little, he was able to rest his chin on Harm's shoulder.

Harm stiffened for a moment and then, to Tony's surprise, he returned the hug, his large hands rubbing across Tony's back.

"M-m-m, feels so nice to be held like this," Tony murmured into Harm's ear. Not wanting this moment to end, he didn't let go. When Harm didn't let go either, Tony sighed and began nuzzling against the side of Harm's neck.

They were standing toe to toe, their bodies locked together in their embrace, each taking in the scent of the other. Tony was getting hard and he was certain that Harm had to be aware of it. He didn't want to push his luck, but it was damn difficult to wait for Harm to make the next move.

And move, Harm did. With a strangled moan, Harm tilted his head back, baring his neck to Tony's questing lips.

Tony licked and kissed his way up the side of Harm's neck, careful to not leave any marks for the Navy lawyer to have to hide or explain later. When he reached Harm's ear, he nibbled on the lobe with his teeth, making Harm gasp.

"Damn, Tony, what you're doing to me – "

Tony looked up as Harm's hands moved restlessly across his back. They were practically nose-to-nose. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked coyly.

"So help me, I know I'm going to regret this but, no. Don't stop." Harm tilted his head down, grabbed the back of Tony's neck with one hand and planted a firm kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony took control, deepening the kiss, probing with his tongue until Harm's soft lips parted. His tongue explored Harm's mouth, tasting spearmint. He then captured Harm's tongue and sucked it into his own mouth. To Tony's excitement, Harm not only yielded, he returned the action, giving back as much as he was getting. The kiss continued until both of them had to come up for air.

"You won't regret this, I promise you," Tony said as their lips broke apart. He pushed with his hips, his erection pressing against the top of Harm's thigh. "I want you, Harm, but I'm willing to take only what you can give me."

"Oh-god, I wish I didn't, but I want – no, I *need* this," Harm admitted. He could feel his control slipping away, needing so much to feel alive, wanting to connect with not only another human being, but with this specific, very male human being.

"Then let me give you what you need," Tony coaxed, leaning in to allow their lips to meet again. As he moved his hands down to rest lightly at Harm's waist, he felt Harm give into the overwhelming sensations, following Tony's lead.

Their kissing became hot and heavy. Tony slid his hands down to cup Harm's firm ass cheeks, pulling him against his own hard cock, which was straining against the confines of his clothing.

Harm mirrored Tony's actions, moving his hands down to grip Tony's hips and actually help Tony grind against him.

"Too many clothes," Tony muttered against Harm's mouth, pausing from another deep, sensual kiss. "Need to feel you." He slid his hands under Harm's tee shirt and pulled it up, practically yanking it over Harm's head, where it then dropped to the floor. Harm looked a bit dazed with kiss-swollen lips, and Tony wasted no time admiring the broad, muscled chest in front of him. He ran his fingers lightly through Harm's chest hair, followed by palming Harm's nipples, stroking, teasing, and finally circling them with his thumbs until they became hard pebbles.

Harm let out a soft groan. The tingling he felt went straight to his cock, and it began to fill and harden. He reached up and grabbed Tony's shirt, tugging it off his shoulders. Tony shrugged out of it the rest of the way and tossed it over a dining room chair. Harm took notice of the slender, yet well-toned build of the attractive, younger man. Feeling an overwhelming desire for skin on skin contact, he pulled Tony to him, enveloping the smaller framed man in a fierce bear hug. Then his hands were everywhere, touching, stroking Tony's warm skin, down his back to the waistband of his pants, back up across his shoulders, and then down again along his sides. He marveled at the feel of the smooth skin over the firmness of the agent's body and actually felt Tony quiver.

Tony tipped his face up and gave Harm a sloppy kiss while getting busy with his own hands. He managed to slide one hand down between them, cupping Harm's ample bulge and squeezing gently though the sweat pants. Harm moaned into Tony's mouth as he began to tug at Tony's pants, trying to slip his fingers inside.

"Oh, yeah," Tony breathed, stepping back. "Can we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"Bed," Harm gestured.

Tony swiftly undid his pants and took them off, hanging them over the back of the chair. His socks followed, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black silk bikini briefs that barely concealed the hard-on trapped against his body. As they came together again in another lip-lock, Tony hooked his fingers into Harm's waistband and started sliding the loose fitting sweats down over his hips. Pushing down until they were past Harm's muscular thighs, they fell the rest of the way until they were pooled around his ankles. Harm stepped out of them and turned, pulling Tony with him to the bedroom, their lips and bodies fused together the entire time. Like an erotic tango, they made their way to the large bed; Harm leading and Tony following smoothly.

The flickering light from the candles was enough for them to see what they were doing and to see each other. Tony pushed Harm down onto his back and crawled up on his hands and knees to loom over him. He almost chuckled at the sight of Harm sprawled on the bed still wearing his white socks and plain, white cotton boxers. With Harm all but trapped beneath him, Tony bent his head down to take a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking rapidly across the nub as he sucked.

Harm arched up with a sharp gasp. His cock stood erect, tenting the baggy cotton fabric of his shorts.

Tony had effectively pinned him down, his knees on the outside of Harm's thighs and his hands on either side of Harm's ribcage. As he moved to tease Harm's other nipple, he balanced on one hand, the other hand pulling down on his briefs just enough to free his erection. Lowering himself slightly, he began undulating his hips, his cock rubbing against Harm's. Tony let out a moan of arousal.

Overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations, Harm's hands came up off the bed to stroke his fingers through Tony's hair. He couldn't believe how good everything Tony was doing to him felt and he wanted more. Gripping Tony's head, Harm pulled him up, gasping again as Tony released the nub he had been lavishing his attention on.

Tony gazed intently up into Harm's face, as he leaned forward, hoping to capture Harm's mouth in another deep, exploratory kiss. Harm looked down between their bodies in rapt attention, watching Tony's cock thrusting against his own aching manhood.

"Please, Tony ... touch me," Harm nearly whimpered.

The needy tone of Harm's voice was Tony's undoing. "Oh, yeah, I'm on it," he sighed happily. Tony stopped thrusting long enough to reach down between them and pull Harm's cock out through the flap of the boxers. Now that his prize was freed, Tony wanted a good look. He kneeled up, leaning back and took in the sight of Harm's magnificent member. Tony had noticed the size of Harm's hands and feet earlier, and had wondered if what he suspected was true. Harm exceeded his expectations. Though Tony was proud of his respectable seven and a half inches, Harm had at least an inch on him, if not more, and he was much thicker.

"Holy shit," Tony murmured in admiration. "Impressive package."

"Uh ... thanks?" Harm gave a small, embarrassed smile.

Tony slowly wrapped his hand around the stiff object in question and began to lightly stroke up and down its length. Harm's breathing stuttered in a raspy staccato, as he bucked up into Tony's hand, his own hands scrabbling at the bedding.

"Easy, big fella," Tony chuckled. His own cock was quivering and leaking pre-cum. With his knees still on the outside of Harm's hips, keeping his legs spread wide, he leaned forward over Harm again, and groaned as he lined up his aching hardness with Harm's massive erection. Tony began to move, the undersides of their cocks rubbing against each other, creating a delicious friction.

Harm's eyes locked with Tony's, intense with concentration. He reached his arms up and around Tony's back and pulled him down against his chest, reveling in the full body, skin on skin contact. As their lips found each other for another long, searing kiss, Harm's hands slid down over Tony's ass to tug his underwear down past his hips. As Harm's hands kneaded the firm, now bare cheeks, Tony moaned, grinding against him even harder.

"So good ... yeah ... like that ... oh, oh-god." Tony murmured. Reaching between them, he grabbed both their organs, stroking them simultaneously. Not knowing what Harm might have for lube, Tony spit into his hand. Between that and the copious amounts of leaking fluid from their stiff and throbbing cocks, he managed to smear enough wetness to achieve a slippery friction. They eased into a matching rhythm, and together they thrust against each other and into the grip of Tony's hand.

They were a study of opposites as their lust and need became more frenzied. Other than the escape of little gasps and sighs, Harm was silent. Tony, on the other hand, talked almost non-stop, expressing his sensual enjoyment in a litany of soft curses and encouragement.

"M-m-m-m, feels good ... so hot ... faster ... oh, fuck ... just like that ... oh-god ... your cock feels so fucking good." Tony couldn't be any more plastered against Harm's chest as they ground together, the heat radiating off both of them making them glisten with sweat. He sensed that Harm was probably not ready to do anything too much more adventurous than what they were already doing, and he found himself wondering how close Harm was to his climax. Tony was nothing if not observant, watching Harm intently, noticing every sound, every shiver. He found extreme pleasure in knowing that he was having this effect on the intriguing and handsome man laid out underneath him and he felt his passion surging towards its inevitable peak.

"Fuck ... I'm getting close," Tony gritted between clenched teeth, as Harm squeezed his eyes shut. "Come on, Harm ... Come for me." Tony tightened his grip on their cocks, firmly stroking the hard, hot flesh in a pounding rhythm. "Yeah ... oh, fuck yeah," he said, right before fastening his mouth once more on Harm's nipple, pulling at the hard pebble with his teeth.

Harm's hips came up off the bed as he bucked up, releasing the bruising grip he had on Tony's buttocks to move his hands up to hold onto Tony's shoulders. He didn't want it to end yet, wanted to slow down and make this last longer, but it had been too long. He was losing all control and this ecstasy was going to be over much too soon. Throwing his head back, Harm's body suddenly went rigid as he reached the point of no return.

"Oh."

Upon hearing that one softly uttered word, Tony glanced up to see the look of surprised bliss on Harm's face as his orgasm peaked. A moment later, Tony felt the hot, liquid spurts of Harm's essence gushing over his hand and onto both of their stomachs. Finally, Harm relaxed, his hands releasing their grip from Tony's shoulders to drop limply onto the bed.

"Give it to me, Harm ... oh, yeah ... that's it." The musky smell of semen and sweat, the feel of Harm's pulsing member and the hot, slick wetness covering his hand, and the sight of Harm panting and lying there completely debauched, conspired to make Tony spiral to his own release. He reared up, sitting back on Harm's thighs, releasing Harm's ultra sensitive, but still swollen manhood. Focused on his own impending orgasm, he pulled rapidly on his throbbing cock, which was slick with Harm's cum.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come soon," Tony announced, as he jacked himself harshly. He caught Harm staring at him in wonderment. "God, Harm, I'm so hot for you. You gonna help me or just watch me come for you?"

Harm's hands slid up Tony's thighs, which had to be tiring out by now. Harm was captivated by Tony's utter lack of self-consciousness or inhibitions and the way he gave himself over to his pleasure with complete abandon. Then, his fingers grazed along Tony's furry scrotal sac, which was bunched up over the elastic edge of his tight, little briefs.

"Oh-god, yes, tease my balls ... please ... yes," Tony moaned. Harm's touch was driving him wild and he was almost there. "So close ... so fucking close," he panted, his cock standing straight out, red and stiff, as he continued to pump into his own hand.

Harm's hand slid up from where he was caressing Tony's balls and he pulled Tony's hand away, wrapping his large hand around the leaking, swollen member and stroking firmly.

"Oh ... O-o-h-h-h ... yes ... more ... harder ... a-a-h-h-h." Tony bucked as Harm pumped him. On every upstroke, Harm's thumb rubbed across the sensitive head and crown, and Tony reached his peak. "Fuck ... oh, yeah ... do me ... fuck ... FUCK!"

Harm had reached up with his free hand and tweaked Tony's nipple, sending Tony over the edge.

"Oh-god, I'm coming!" he shouted, as globs of white cream shot out from his pulsing dick to land on Harm's chest. Finally, he stopped thrusting and Harm let go of him. Tony grinned at Harm like a madman before pitching forward and collapsing on the larger man's chest, smearing his semen between them.

"Ooommphff," Harm grunted, as Tony's full weight sprawled across him. He wrapped his arms around the limp, breathless man and rolled them so that they lay side by side.

"Smooth move," Tony smirked, and then groaned as he finally got to straighten his legs out. Stretching, he pushed himself right against Harm's warm body, intertwining his legs with Harm's longer ones, and snaking one arm around Harm's side to press a hand on his back.

"M-m-m," he rumbled with contentment, basking in the afterglow as his breathing returned to normal. Tony was definitely a snuggler, which Harm was quickly discovering.

With Tony's head tucked under Harm's chin, they lay face to face, wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes. Then, Tony decided Harm was too quiet and lifted his head to look at Harm's face.

"Hey, you okay?"

Harm nodded, but wouldn't meet Tony's gaze.

"What?" Tony nudged. "Problem?"

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"I ... uh ... I couldn't last ... didn't do much for you." Harm sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, hey," Tony snorted. "Don't worry. Believe me, it's all good. I was right behind you. Besides, sex should be fun and I was definitely having fun – "

Harm leaned in and captured Tony's lips in a tender, languid kiss. When they finally broke apart, Harm smiled.

"Jeez, it's true."

"What?"

"The only time you're quiet is when you're kissing." Harm's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "You even talk during ... ah ... Did we just have sex? I mean ... did that count as sex?" Harm asked with a perplexed expression.

"We both got off, didn't we?" Tony grinned. "So, yeah, it counts."

"Just checking."

"Well, we really have to do something about making you a bit more vocal," Tony teased. He laid his head down, burrowing into Harm's neck, his lips planting small kisses on Harm's skin. Feeling Harm's fingers caressing his back made him sigh with contentment.

"I hope you don't think I can go another round," Harm said a few moments later, while Tony continued to nuzzle his neck.

"I don't think I can even *move*," Tony assured him tiredly.

Harm tried to untangle himself from Tony, but Tony held on tight and drew them back together.

"We really are a sticky mess," Harm said softly.

"Not just yet, okay?" Tony murmured, tilting his head back so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "Are you going to kick me out of your bed?"

"No. I just want to clean us up. Don't go anywhere."

"This is me, not going anywhere," Tony grinned.

Harm chuckled, rolling onto his back. His softened dick was still sticking out through his boxers and he went to tuck himself back in. Tony stopped him.

"Uh-uh. Just get them off already," Tony said, tugging at the cum-stained shorts.

"All right." Harm rolled away and jumped up out of bed in one smooth motion. Standing up, he took off the offending undergarment and balled it up to take to his hamper.

Tony finally got a good gander at Harm standing in front of him in all his naked glory. His torso was covered in drying semen and his manhood, even in a flaccid state, hung thick and heavy over a pair of equally generously proportioned testicles. Tony looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Damn, but you are magnificent," Tony said under his breath.

Harm caught the comment as he turned and ducked his head, slightly flustered. He walked towards the bathroom as Tony watched.

"The back side view is just as good," Tony said, checking out Harm's perfect ass. He peeled off his silky bikini briefs and tossed them onto the floor.

Harm disappeared into the bathroom, washed up and returned, sans socks, carrying a very warm, very wet washcloth and a towel. He found a naked Tony sprawled on his back with his eyes closed. Tony had carefully pulled the covers down to the foot of the bed and was lying on the sheet with his hands behind his head, waiting for Harm. Thinking Tony might have already drifted off, Harm didn't say anything. He bent over the serene looking agent and proceeded to clean off their mingled cum, gently wiping the washcloth across Tony's chest.

Tony peeked through one half open eye and grinned. "That feels nice ... m-m-m ... so warm."

Harm moved down to rub Tony's belly. When he finished there, he dropped the cloth over Tony's lax cock and took the towel to dry the wet skin he had already finished wiping. Tony practically purred at Harm's soft, massaging touch.

"Ah, I think I'll let you *handle* the rest," Harm said wryly. "I wouldn't want to start anything." He left the towel on Tony's stomach, walked around to the other side of the bed, and crawled in.

"Darn! And you were doing such a good job," Tony protested weakly. He cleaned his cock and balls thoroughly and dried himself with the towel. "Lucky for you, I'm too tired to start anything." He wrapped the washcloth inside the towel and held it up in one hand. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Harm didn't want to get back out of bed. "Just throw it towards the bathroom."

Tony sat up. His aim was right on the mark. The wad landed on the floor just inside the bathroom door. Both men laughed and then Tony yawned. He scooted over to where Harm was lying on his back and lay down on his side next to him.

"Thanks, Harm."

"For what?"

"For not making me get up. I like the way you took care of me." Now that they were both relaxed and cooled down, Tony shivered slightly and he snuggled up against Harm's warm body.

Harm smirked and reached down to snag the covers, pulling them up over them both. He had to admit to himself that he liked taking care of the affectionate, likable man lying next to him. He tucked the bedding around Tony's chest.

Tony threw a leg and an arm on top of his bed partner and laid his head on the man's shoulder, yawning again. "This is okay, isn't it?" Tony asked just a tad insecurely.

"H-m-m-m. Actually, I need to sleep on my side. If I stay like this, my back is going to protest."

"Okay, old man," Tony teased. How about we switch, then?"

"Old man? You just called me an old man!" Harm said indignantly. Tony laughed gleefully as he rolled on to his back and Harm turned toward him, grabbing him around the waist.

"Better?" Tony asked, settling down.

"Yeah, this is nice," Harm sighed.

Tony turned his head to look into Harm's eyes. "This *is* pretty nice, huh?"

"I've got to admit, I haven't felt this good in a long, long time." Harm kept his arm where it was across Tony's waist, his fingers stroking back and forth absentmindedly.

"I aim to please." Tony's green eyes sparkled in the semi-darkness. He was pleased to know that Harm enjoyed himself and truly hoped that their intimate encounter would wipe out Harm's memory of his negative first-time experience.

"Damn, I forgot to blow out the candles."

"Leave 'em. They'll go out eventually. I kind of like the glow."

"Then the light doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all. Besides, I can sleep just about anywhere." Tony put his hand on top of the arm that Harm had over him and squeezed. "But this, here with you, is so much better. You know, I could get seriously used to this. I'm a sucker for cuddling."

"No. Really?" Harm snorted in amusement.

"Har-dee-har-har. So I'm a touchy-feely kind of guy. I don't hear you complaining." Tony nudged closer and felt Harm's cock brush against his hip. "I think we fit good together. Whatever it is we got here, I'm enjoying it too much for it to be just a one-time thing. I hope we'll at least be good friends, but buddies with fringe benefits would be even better – "

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Hush. Go to sleep. Please."

"Okay, shutting up now. Just hold me."

"I *am* holding you," Harm said, rolling his eyes. He hooked his leg over Tony's, leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Harm." Tony closed his eyes and settled with a sigh.

Harm glanced at the clock. Two forty-five in the morning. Good thing they could sleep in late. He thought about what Tony had said. Tempting as it was, he didn't know if he could allow this to happen again. Tony was a delight to spend time with and get to know. Harm had been aching with loneliness. Mac had been his best friend for a long time, but things between them weren't going anywhere. He wondered if they would ever be more than friends. They hadn't connected, at least not the way that he and Tony connected. Harm already felt a deep affection for the vibrant, eager younger man. Tony was easy going and made him feel comfortable and cared for. Harm was confident that Tony was the kind of guy who kept his promises and could be trusted to be discreet. He wasn't sure what the morning would bring, but he was willing to wait and see.

Listening to Tony breathe, Harm gazed at Tony's face and smiled, realizing that Tony was already asleep. Of all the things that could have happened on this night, the last thing Harm could have possibly imagined was ending up with someone sharing his bed. Not just anyone, a man no less. As Harm lay half draped over Tony, he wondered if this surprising turn of events was just fate or somehow meant to be. With his forehead resting against Tony's cheek, barely touching, he felt content and cozy and realized how much he craved having Tony in his arms. Tony was right. This was much better than sleeping alone. As Harm drifted off to sleep, his last thought was that, regardless of whatever else might happen, he wouldn't trade this evening for anything in the world.

It was a most unexpected encounter.

 

THE END


End file.
